Bottin Mondain
by Tsu Shinigami
Summary: Des soirées mondaines lassante, une rencontre étonnante.   One-shot UA très court SasuNaru


Titre : **Bottin Mondain.**

Genre : **OS/Shonen-Ai/UA  
><strong>

Couple :** SasuNaru**

Note **: Les personnages sont ****à****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

Auteur:** Tsu Shinigami**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.  
><strong>

**OoO**

**Bottin Mondain.**

Encore une soirée mondaine avec les même visages, la même ambiance. Les discours de politesses, les courbettes, les flirts, les mondanités en somme. Une sorte de rituel, le rassemblement des enfants de « bonne famille » noble, aristocratique ou tout simplement riche. Il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois, faire partie de ces rassemblements un jour le faisait jubiler depuis tout petit. Et ce jour arriva enfin!

Il avait douze ans et accompagné par son frère il participa pour la première fois à une soirée mondaine. Il ne but pas d'alcool bien entendu mais il pus faire quelques connaissances et passer une bonne soirée sous l'œil vigilant de son grand frère.

Cinq ans plus tard, Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune homme à la chevelure brune et aux regard ébène se lassait de plus en plus des soirées à laquelle il participait désormais par politesse et non plus par envie. Très vite il comprit que ces mondanités n'existaient que pour nouer des relations « avantageuses » entre familles riches. Pousser par ses parents le dernier Uchiwa se devait de participer à toutes ces réceptions, comme il se devait de trouver un « bon partie ». Comme le disait souvent sa mère il se marierait avec « une fille de bonne famille » et quoi de mieux que le « Bottin Mondain » pour trouver la dite jeune fille.

Le seul petit « hic », la petite tâche sur le si beau programme de Mikoto Uchiwa, fut que Sasuke soit gay. Avec beaucoup appréhension il annonça la nouvelle à ses parents et ils ne furent nullement ébranler par cet aveu. Son grand frère étant lui aussi gay. Sa mère fut tout de même un peu déçu de ne pouvoir avoir de petits enfants mais ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit tout de suite à son jeune cadet.

« -Mais ce n'est pas un souci mon ange, on trouvera chaussure à ton pied. »

A peine ses mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle sortait déjà sa « bible », le Bottin Mondain annuaire de l'aristocratie. Le soir même Sasuke fut envoyé à une autre soirée avec en poche une liste de spécimen « mâle » de son bord, merci maman.

Comment avait-elle su pour leur penchant sexuel? Aucune idée, en tout cas hasard ou non sa mère avait visé juste. Le brun découvrit alors une autre face de ce monde qu'il voulait rejeter définitivement.

Durant trois mois il enchaîna les conquêtes, ne les gardant pas plus de deux semaines et ne passant jamais à l'acte. Ici c'était juste du flirt et peut être une occasion exceptionnellement (unique) de ce lier à vie.

Un soir Sasuke hésita à sortir un peu retissant à croiser chaque soir ses ex. Mais Neiji Hyuga un vieil ami à la longue chevelure brune, le bassinait pour qu'il l'accompagne, il avait repéré une jolie brune du nom de Tenten. Une fille assez jolie selon Sasuke, qui se coiffait toujours de deux chignon et qui aimait l'escrime ainsi que les armes blanches. Une fille atypique parfaitement aux goût de son ami.

L'uchiwa finit par céder et les deux brun se rendirent à la soirée organisé par Sakura Haruno, une jeune fille pleine de vitalité et à l'étrange chevelure rose qui était follement amoureuse de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa et le Hyuga discutèrent avec quelques personnes flânant d'un groupe à l'autre, évitant Sakura pour Sasuke et cherchant Tenten pour Neiji. Une fois ces deux la casser, l'Uchiwa se retira dans un coin un vodka orange à la main et une cigarette de l'autre. Il put enfin souffler, Sakura lui était littéralement tombé dessus comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Appuyé contre la rambarde de l'immense terrasse, il fumait tranquillement sirotant de tant en tant sa vodka. Il observait les personnes à l'intérieur lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura présentée un jeune canon blond aux yeux azur. Sasuke fut époustouflé par la beauté du blond et son sourire. Il se surprit à le reluquer sans vergogne de haut en bas. Un corps svelte et bien musclé, des fesses sublime et un visage d'ange. A l'instant même Sasuke n'eut qu'une envie, aller parler à ce charmant jeune homme. Il écrasa sa clope et d'un pas non chaland retourna à l'intérieur.

« -Oh, Sasuke-kun sa va? Tu ne t'ennuie pas j'espère? »

« -J'étais dehors prendre l'air cinq minutes. »

« -D'accord »

« -Tu ne me présente pas ton ami? »

« -Si bien sûr, où ais-je la tête. Sasuke je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa. »

« -Enchanté »

« De même, Sakura-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« -Naruto-kun! »

« -Ah bon, tant que ça? »

« -N'écoute pas tout se qu'il dit Sasuke-kun, il aime me taquiner. Bon sur ce je vous laisse faire connaissance les garçon, à plus tard. »

« -Je comprend mieux pourquoi ses paroles étaient intarissable te concernant. » _Regard insistant sur le brun._

« Ah, et pourrais-je connaître la raison d'une telle pensée? » _Sourire charmeur_

« -Disons seulement que la description qu'elle m'a faite de toi est des plus exacte. »

Sasuke voulu parler dans un coin plus tranquille et ils s'isolèrent des autres. Sasuke apprit que le blond était un ami d'enfance de Sakura et qu'il revenait tout juste des États-Unis après des shooting photo, il voulait devenir mannequin professionnel. Il était à Konoha pour promouvoir une marque de vêtements et peu être décrocher un jobs.

« -Et toi? Comment as-tu connu Sakura-chan? »

« -Lors d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Elle est venu me parler et depuis on se voit souvent durant des soirées. »

« -Et sinon tu fais quoi de ton temps? »

« -Je suis étudiant aux beaux arts et j'aimerai être artiste designer. »

« -Oh, c'est cool. Si ça te dit j'ai un ami qui pourrait te conseiller. Tu voudrais être dans un secteur en particulier? »

« -Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pensé à la mode mais c'est pas facile de percer dans ce métier. Je retiens tout de même ton idée. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant toute la soirée, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre furtivement. Ils ne se trouvèrent pas beaucoup de points communs mais Sasuke remarqua que le jeune blond avait une « légère » addiction aux ramen, bol de nouille japonaise.

« -Tu sais je crois que Sakura-chan a un faible pour toi. »

« -Hn. »

« -Depuis qu'elle te connait, elle ne me parle quasiment que de toi. »

« -Je n'ai pas très envie de la décevoir mais... »

« -Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue? »

« -De toi à moi...disons que je ne suis pas du même bord. »

L'Uzumaki lui fit un sourire plus grand encore que tout ceux que le brun put voir jusque là.

« -Notre troisième points communs! » (Après les sports de glisse et la mode)

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais compté. »

« -ça te gène? »

« -Non, ça me flatte beaucoup. » _Fait la révérence._

« -J'aime beaucoup ton côté gentleman. »

« -Merci. »

Deux jours plus tard une soirée fut organiser par Saï, un mec brun aux cheveux court et au teint très pâle, un mec que Sasuke n'aimait pas. Avec ses faux-sourires et les « proies » que ce mec lui piqué l'Uchiwa ne le supportait uniquement par politesse. Il vit d'ailleurs son cher hôte parler à Naruto, tout en se collant à lui sans gène. Sasuke fulminait, Saï savait quel genre de mec l'attirer et en profiter pour lui pourrir l'existence. Naruto semblait très intéresser par les paroles de l'autre, il se souvint alors que les parents de leur hôte possédaient une agence de mannequin bien connue. Décidément il détestait vraiment ce mec.

Pour se calmer il prit comme d'habitude une vodka orange, il se munit de son éternel clope et s'en délecta seul dehors.

« -Sasuke, comment vas-tu? »

« -Gaara, sa fait longtemps. »

« Tu sais je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

« -Hn. »

Sabaku no Gaara, un mec au regard étrange, à la chevelure rousse et au tatouage « amour » gravé sur le front; l'un des ex du brun.

« -Tu ne voudrais pas...me donner une seconde chance? »

« -Écoute je... »

« -Sasuke! Comment vas-tu depuis avant-hier? »

« -Hn...salut! »

« -Oh, je vous dérange peut-être? »

« -Non, c'est bon de toute façon j'étais sur le point de partir. Une prochaine fois Gaara, Naruto. »

Après une légère courbette Sasuke prit congé. Naruto ne comprit pas tout, il lui semblait pourtant que ça passer bien entre eux, pourquoi le fuyait-il?

« -Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger ainsi, gomen. »

« -Je lui parlerai plus tard dans la soirée. Sabaku no Gaara. »

« -Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté. »

« -Alors comme ça tu connais Sasuke depuis avant-hier? »

« -Oui, je l'ai rencontré chez Sakura Haruno mais apparemment il ne m'apprécie guère. Et toi, comment l'as-tu rencontré? »

« -A un bal costumé à l'ancienne et quelques jours plus tard nous sommes sorti ensemble »

« -Oh, je vois je suis vraiment mal tomber. »

« -Ce n'est rien, nous sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps et puis je pense qu'il n'a plus de sentiment pour moi. »

« -Ne baisse pas les bras alors que tu ne lui as pas encore parler. »

« -Non, c'est sympa de me remonter le moral mais je le connais mieux maintenant et je sais...que nous deux c'est bel et bien fini. Il est juste trop ''gentleman'' pour me le dire brutalement et en publique. »

A son tour Gaara pris congé, laissant Naruto seul avec ses pensées, il retrouva Sasuke seul dans un coin à reluquer des mecs. Il eu un pincement au cœur, lui qui espérait peut-être une histoire un peu plus poussé avec le ténébreux. Il voulut s'en rapprocher lorsque Saï l'intercepta.

« -Naruto-kun, j'espère que tu t'amuses? »

« -A vrai dire, non pas vraiment; ce n'est pas contre toi bien sûr. »

« -C'est fâcheux l'un de mes invités s'ennuie. Voudrais-tu que l'on discute dans un endroit tranquille toi et moi? »

« -Non, c'est gentil je vais plutôt me chercher un verre. »

Naruto vit alors le regard de Sasuke braquer sur Saï, un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang. Son regard glissa ensuite sur lui, le blond aperçut de l'envie mais aussi une pointe de regret. L'Uchiwa finit par les ignorai, le blond se dirigea directement vers le ténébreux.

« -Tu m'ignores parce que Saï me parle ou c'est juste pour me faire courir? »

« -Hn, je ne suis plus aux collège ce genre de réflexions tu peux les garder pour d'autres. »

« -Avant-hier tu étais aimable et aujourd'hui tu fais comme si on ne se connaissaient pas. »

« -Écoute, nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde et nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Nous sommes juste de simple connaissance depuis avant-hier soir. »

« -Alors pour toi, je ne suis qu'une simple ''connaissance''? »

« -Oui, comme tout ceux ici présent ce soir. »

Naruto n'en revenait pas ce mec était plein de mauvaises fois, trait de caractère qui lui aller plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

« -Quel mauvaise foi. »

« -Pardon? »

« -J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, c'est choux. »

« -Non mais je rêve ou tu me drague? »

« -A qui la faute? Qui me lançait des regards charmeur à la soirée de Sakura-chan? »

« -Tout le monde. Sauf peut-être Sakura. »

Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas, le ténébreux n'avouait pas qu'il l'avait reluqué lui aussi toute la soirée. Il emprisonna les lèvres du ténébreux se collant à lui avec douceur et délicatesse.

« -Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. »

« -Jamais, avou que tu n'attendais que ça. »

« -Suis-je le seul? »

« -Non, bien entendu. »

Et le brun embrassa son Naruto entremêlant ses doigts dans cette chevelure dorée. Quelques années plus tard le couple Uchiwa-Uzumaki était le plus glamour des couples gay. Naruto devint mannequin professionnel et Sasuke sortit sa nouvelle collection de vêtement.

Et la chère maman de Sasuke fut enchantée qu'il trouve « chaussure à son pied ».

**OoO**

Tsu.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
